Henry's Stalker
How about some MORBID-MUSIC OF MAYHEM FOR MONSTERS girls and boys? I can SLAY THE GOLDEN MOLD-IES from the SICK-TIES like what Paul McCartney and John Lennon played with RINGOO STAR AND GEORGE SCARE-RRISON aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, here's a REVOLTING-RECORD that I can play, about a man who thinks he's being stalked, I entitle... A man drove a Jeep into the driveway of a cabin out, by a stream in the forest of southwest-Oregon, back in March of 1973. He unlocked the door of the place and went into it. "Oh, well, this is nice" the man said to himself, looking around the cabin-room. He lit a cigarette and smoked, sitting in a chair in the living room. The phone rang and the guy picked up. "Hello? Oh hi Mom. Yeah, I got here by the stream. Yes it is very nice. I will have you and Dad for supper some night here. I love you too. Bye!" he spoke on the phone then hung up. By the evening, the man was watching The Brady Bunch start on t.v. when a closet door opened just then. He took a swig of gin from a bottle and got up from the chair. Another man's hand poked out from the closet and the guy screamed: "who are you? This is my brand new home!" surprised. "Henry, welcome to your cabin" a man's voice replied to him, his hand gripping the doorknob. "How do you even know my name pal?" Henry questioned the man within his living-room-closet. "Why, I know a lot about you!" the voice of the man confessed and pulled the door shut. Henry rushed over to his closet, swinging the door open. The closet was empty, except for a strange scroll that read in green-slimy-letters: "I live here too, Henry" on it. Henry picked it up and read it. Henry threw the scroll back into his closet and shut his door. He observed his bottle of gin and rubbed his face and forehead. Sitting back down, he slowly fell asleep in his chair. He woke up suddenly during the night, and spotted the scroll attached to the television-screen as snow was on the screen then. Henry pulled the scroll off the screen, turned the t.v. off and read the scroll. It read in more slimy-green-letters, "I would enjoy a drink Henry. Please I thirst!". Yawning, Henry got a second bottle of gin out of his refrigerator and put it in the closet. He peeked all around within the empty place, then closed the door. He noticed a signature on the scroll written in more green slime: "Sincerely, The Boogeyman". He placed his ear against the closet-door and heard a guzzling of gin. He got a baseball bat and swung the door open. There was the image of the shadowy-man standing in the closet. "Please sir. I have nowhere to go. I mean no harm to you. Thank you very much for the drink!" the guy pleaded to Henry. "I understand mister. You must be a hobo. I was worried that I was gonna have to call the police on ya. Alright. You can stay here for a week or so and sleep on my sofa!" Henry sighed, telling the guy. "Thank you sir thank you!" the man sighed back, gratefully. Henry put the bat down and then discovered the mysterious man was gone. "What the heck??!!" he proclaimed in surprise and shock. "No more gin for me!" Henry yawned to himself. The next morning, Henry got downstairs and found red diamonds on his couch. They were a pile of five and he picked them up, rubbing his eyes. The scroll was on the sofa too and now it read in yet more letters of green slime: "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here, Henry. As a token of my appreciation for your kindness, here are some red diamonds for you. Sincerely, The Boogeyman". Henry picked up the scroll, reading it, and then mumbled to himself, "what's going on?". That afternoo, a policeman knocked on his cabin door and he answered it. "Mr. Henry Abner, I am Deputy Garfield!" the cop told Henry, introducing himself as. "Yes, Deputy Garfield, thank you for coming sir" Henry replied, shaking his hand. "My pleasure sir. I understand you have a stalker hiding somewhere around here" Deputy Garfield spoke. "Yes sir a guy and it was last night. He was in the shadows, but I think he may have gone outside somewhere" Henry said. "Please come in" he invited Deputy Garfield and the cop stepped into his front room. "Thank you" the cop stated with a smile. Henry handed him the scroll and Deputy Garfield read it. "So, this guy call s himself The Boogeyman. Strange. I shall stay with you tonight Mr. Abner and keep watch for you. We'll catch this guy!" Deputy Garfield informed him. "Thanks deputy. Make yourself at home please" Henry stated. "Thank you" the cop added. That evening, a lady pounded on the front door and Henry answered it. "Nora, what are you doing here?" he asked her. "Hi Henry. I wanted to talk about our divorce. When I divorced you, I did not get everything I wished for from you" Nora explained. He let her into his cabin. Deputy Garfield was taking a nap on Henry's couch. "I saw you had a police car outside in your driveway" Nora told him. "Yeah, I have a personal situation that he's helping me out with" Henry responded. "I see. I am going to kill you both to inherit this cabin I've had my eye on, Henry. So make a sound, and I shoot him right here!!" Nora walked over to the couch, pulling a pistol out from behind her back, saying. She aimed it at Deputy Garfield's forehead. Henry gasped in fear, jerking then. The closet opened at that time. The man came out of the closet looking like a bald Arabic man with a black beard, who was dressed in a dark robe. His eyes were solid-yellow, and he smiled a freakish smile of insanity. Both Henry and Nora screamed, waking Deputy Garfield up. "I am The Boogeyman who lives here within this cabin in the forest. I hunger for food" the creepy-man said with his voice deepening. As Deputy Garfield shot at him, the bullet didn't have any effect. The Boogeyman got ahold of Nora as she dropped her gun, causing it to go off. As The Boogeyman wrenched his head back with a crack and laughed deeply, Nora screamed in horror. The Boogeyman's solid yellow eyes grew wide and big. Then his teeth grew into fangs, as he drug Nora towards the closet. His fingernails grew into claws, digging into her neck, as he held her tightly with both hands. His fingers grew longer, thin and twisted, looking like twigs. As Nora and the creature were in Henry's closet together, it sunk its fangs into her face, and she was killed. The closet slammed shut. Henry and Deputy Garfield ran to the closet, Deputy Garfield prying it open. Both Nora's body and The Boogeyman were missing. The men checked the empty closet, then Deputy Garfield located the scroll within the closet. He and Henry read it together. In more green letters of slime, it read, "Thank you very much for your hospitality to me Henry. I overheard your former lover's threat and chose to help you and the policeman. I bid you farewell, but here are more diamonds of red for you for your kindness. Sincerely, The Boogeyman". Henry and Deputy Garfield discovered five red diamonds in the closet, and Henry picked them up. Well, that turned out to be quite a CLOSET CASE for Deputy Garfield eh? The Boogeyman did have a MONSTROUS HUNGER hee-hee-hee. Well, in the end, Henry Abner got DIE-MONDS, being paid, while Nora got SLAYED heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. The thing from Henry's cabin-closet sure liked my music here. I told him to "BOOGEYMAN!" ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!